The Last Olympian
by Killamimjaro97
Summary: Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, will be thrown from his world to one ripe for the taking.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a redo of my first story. Enjoy!**

 **I hold know rights**

Chapter 1

In Greek mythology, heroes always have a tragic ending. Children of the gods are called to fight for the gods and most of the time die in the process. Sure they get their story told for generations to come but they themselves almost never get their promised happy ending. I thought, for a long time that my story would be different then the rest of them. I would complete my quests for the gods, defeat their enemies, marry my love, live to be old and die a happy old man.

My name is Perseus Achilles Jackson, I am the demigod son of Poseidon, god of the seas. I completed dozens of quests, defeated gods, titans, and giants alike. I was the champion of Olympus. I was deeply in love with a girl, and I knew she loved me just as intensely. Annabeth, her name was Annabeth Chase, she was the daughter of Athena, the wisdom goddess. She was perfection in both her physical state, and her mental being. Her hair was California blonde her eyes were thundercloud gray they screamed intelligence.

We went through so much together. From fighting countless monsters, to war gods, the underworld, and even hell itself, Tartarus. That place is where my worst experiences came from. The scars from our time there will never go, they will be a reminder of my time in hell. But we made it out of there. When we opened the doors of death, we were greeted with the worried faces of our friends. The doors opened not to the house of Hades like we thought, but at the foot of Mt. Olympus. I turned to the right to see nico the son Hades." Percy, Annabeth; thank the gods you're OK." he said with a sigh of relief. He handed me and Annabeth some ambrosia to heal our cuts and bruises. After I healed a bit, I stood to see the armies of gaia. I saw the giants on the vanguard. To their backs stood the hordes of Mother Earth, monsters of every kind flocked to this one spot.

I looked to our forces, 400 Greek and Roman demigods ready to fight the seemingly endless army of the Giants. The gods were also present, their armor shining with a godly glow. I looked down at the ground, mentally preparing myself for this battle. I looked up, drawing riptide, the blade glowing in the sun, I raised my sword in the air. The ares cabin started beating on their shields, a slow, intimidating beat that spread to every demigod on the field, until all of them were doing it. Across no mans land, the monsters appeared to be shaking, a rustling through the mass. Only the giants seem to be still, barking orders to the monsters trying to get them to stop.

I started walking, slowly moving to the enemy, my friends, family, and allies behind me, walking with me. I started to speed up, a fast jog, then to a all out sprint our

battle-cries being screamed to the horde. The monsters counter charged running, or in most cases slithering to us. The gods are with us, this will be a great battle it would be glorious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Don't own anything

It was a slaughter. The Giants smashed through the phalanx, and the monsters poured in like water, killing demigods left and right. With the wall broken everyone was separated, thrown into their own fights. The Olympians fought their giant doppelgangers with determination but with little to no help from their children, they could only slow them down. They began to push us back to the base of the mountain, I watched in between fights as my friends, my family, fall to the blades of the giants army. As we neared the foot of the ancient home of the gods, the giants and earthborn began to throw boulders at us, the chunks of earth raining down on us. Most of them missed hitting

us outright, but the shattered pieces ripped through our armor like paper.

" RETREAT! Head for the old throne room at the top of the mountain!" yelled Zeus, turning to the giants and throwing a bolt of lightning at one of the smaller ones, knocking him down and falling on his own troops, crushing them. Athena and Hera took the youngest in first, followed by the remainder of the army. We ran though the ruined hallways leading to the throne room. The horde of monsters behind us, shooting their arrows, hitting campers. "Hurry, to the throne room, we're almost there!" shouted Apollo, trying to run and shoot arrows at the enemy, his sister by his side, their arrows hitting and killing, but it made little difference. We ran as fast as we could, our numbers thinning to a grave amount.

The throne room, once a place of great power now a place of ruin. The old thrones of the gods stood at the back of the room, old and worn looking. As the last of us piled into the room Ares and Hermes closed it, and barred it with marble columns. On the other side, the earthborn began to pound at the door, trying to knock it down. I looked around, and my heart dropped. Our 400 has been reduces to 75 campers. I walked through the room, trying to find Annabeth. I found her, wrapping a bandage around a wound on a demigods arm. " Annabeth, thank God" I said as I hugged her tight. "Percy" she whispered so only I could hear," I don't think we're getting out of this one"

"what are you talking about?. We made it out of similar scraps, we will make it."

She looked at me, trying to look anything but afraid, but failing terribly. The monsters, with their constant punishment on the door, started to break it down. I looked at Annabeth, and drew riptide. As I jogged over to the doors with the remainder of the troops, we got ready for a last stand. When the doors finally crumbled, a giant ran in with a club. As he swung, he took out five demigods, then another ten. The looked at me and tried to hit me with his club, but I rolled out of the way, the club hit a wall, pinning it. I quickly shouted for Apollo to shoot him. As he shot him in the back of the head, drove my sword into his skull, killing him. As his body turned to dust, I jump off his back. As I turned to the doors a huge foot met me. I was punted across the room slamming into a wall. As I fell off my vision grew blurry, going black as the sound of battle continued around me.

A hard slap to the face brought me back to reality, as I tried to stand up, I found I was chained to the ground. Looking up, I was met with the face of a women. She had Caramel skin and emerald green eyes. To be completely honest, she was beautiful, her face and body were perfect, as if someone carved her from stone. " Nice of you to join us Perseus." she said with a smug look on her face. Hearing her voice, I instantly knew who she was. " Gaia." I said while spitting at her feet. She looked down at the floor, then kicked me in the head. Stars sped through my vision, " pretentious prick aren't you? This will change that attitude of yours."she said while walking behind me. Turning my head as much as I could, what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend.

The gods were sitting on their old thrones, dead from spears in their chests. I tried to scream, but when I opened my mouth, no sound came out. " We don't want your screams to ruin this fantastic event, now do we?" Gaia laughed with glee, some would say with a bit of insanity. I saw red, trying my hardest to get up,to tear her apart, but the chains wouldn't allow it. Gaia turned to me, with a grin that screamed pride" And that's not even the best part." She looked to a nearby monster. "Bring her to me." My eyes widen, looking over to the group of monsters, walking over to gaia. As they neared her, they dropped a girl with blonde hair on the ground, she let out a yelp of pain. I screamed in their direction, but again no sound. Gaia grabbed Annabeth by the hair and dragged her over the set her in front of me . She then walked over to me put her hand on my forehead. A burning pain washed over me, a bright light erupted in the room.

When the light died, I still felt weak, but powerful as well. Gaia snapped her fingers, allowing me to speak. "what did you do to me?" I said with a burning hate. She looked at me with a smile." I gave you the means to your punishment. Well, a part of it anyway." she then walked over to Annabeth, a dagger appeared in her hand. She then shoved Annabeth down, forcing her to here knees. She put the blade to Annabeth's neck. I looked at Annabeth, fear driving me to speak." Annabeth, look at me. Look at me." she looked up, her eyes bloodshot." Everything will be fine, just look at me."

It was at this moment gaia slide her knife across Annabeth's neck, opening her throat I screamed with total rage and malice, trying to get to Annabeth. Gaia, then walked over to a lever, near one of the not damaged columns. " I hope you enjoy immortality in darkness, Perseus, goodbye." she said, pulling the lever. The floor under me began to lower down to darkness, after a few seconds the hole began to close, the light getting smaller and smaller, and when it did close, the last thing I heard was Gaia laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" Come on Kevan, where's your sense of adventure?" a boy, with blonde hair and green eyes, told his brother while walking down an old staircase, a lantern in his hands.

Kevan looked at his brother." You know we're not allowed down here, you heard father, the mines are dangerous. Tywin, are you listening to me?"

Tywin, getting to the bottom of the stairs, stopped and turned to his brother and answered," Not really." Kevan looked at him with a look that said really."Oh don't be like that Kevan, would you rather be studying then spending time with your big brother?"

Kevan sighed, he was right, studying was beginning to bore him greatly, and he enjoyed spending time with his favorite brother." Lead the way then Tywin."

The golden haired brothers made their way down the mines for what seemed like a lifetime, until Kevan started to notice that the gold in the wall started to change color. The golden walls melted into black rock until he couldn't see any gold in the stone at all. He knew they reached the end of the gold mines. Kevan knew they should stop, but he also wanted to see the real end of the mines. They continued on, the lantern in Tywin's hand the only source of light in the dark. Finally, they entered a large opening in the mine. Tywin peered forward looking at something. " What is that over there?" he asked and slowly started walking to the interesting thing.

With his brother beside him, Tywin drew closer to thing, until they stopped in front of a very large and very old looking door. Tywin looked at the door, find it covered with carvings. Most were too faded or poorly carved to read, but there was one in the middle, high enough for a man to read. The children, being only seven years of age, could not make out the words.

They would not have to wait long. Footsteps could be heard coming from the mouth of the mines, the young twins turned to see their father, Tytos Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West, walking to his children with a worried look on his face, four guards at his back. He was about to give them one hell of a yelling, but as he got to the blonde haired children. He looked up at the great door in front of them. " What in the name of the father is this going here?" he asked, a confusing look on his face. He grabbed a torch from a guard, and looked at the writing carved into the wood.

When Tytos looked at the carvings but could not make them out. On the door was,

Είναι σε αυτό το μέρος , ότι η τελευταία Ολυμπίου είναι αλυσοδεμένος στο αιώνιο σκοτάδι , για εγκλήματα κατά της Μητέρας Γης . Με αυτόν , ξεκουραστούν τα οστά των συναδέλφων τους αντάρτες του , και τα οστά των άλλων Ολυμπίων . Αλίμονο σε όποιον απελευθερώσει αυτό το παλιό θεό , για το χάος θα τον ακολουθήσει μέχρι το τέλος των ημερών

"This is nothing but chicken scratch" said one of the guards. The other guards chuckled at that, Lord Tytos and Kevan too. Tywin looked at the rotting door, a strange light gleaming in his eyes,"It is at this place, that the Last Olympian is chained in eternal darkness, for crimes against Mother Earth. With him, rest the bones of his fellow rebels, and the bones of the other Olympians. Woe to any who release this old god, for chaos will follow him till the end of days." Tywin read the inscription with an emotionless voice. Tytos looked at his son, eyes wide." Tywin do you know this language?" Tywin looked at his father with wide eyes," No Father, I have never seen these words before." Tytos looked at the door, stepping back from the door, determination filled his face. " Open it." The men did as their lord commanded, and with a mighty push the doors slowly opened to show complete and total darkness. Tywin spotted a brazier, and dipped his hand into is feeling the still wet oil in it. He grabbed a torch from one of the guards and dipped the torch in the oil, lighting it. The fire spread around the room, bringing light to On the ground, bones, dozens of skeletons were spread across the floor. All of them were dawned in broken armor that reflected in the light. As the fire spread around the room, the shadows revealed massive thrones toward the back of the room, and on those thrones were giant skeletons pinned to the thrones by spears.

As they reached the thrones, the brother, who slipped past their father to look a bout, noticed a lever by one of the columns. They looked at each-other, nodded, and started to pull the lever down, but the old mechanism would not move an inch. Tytos was to preoccupied to notice the mischief of his children, as his gaze was set on the giant figures on the thrones. He took great interest to the pieces of armor, jewelry, and a sword at the feet of a blue throne. He then jumped at the sound of his children pulling a lever to the ground.

The ground beneath him started to move, and he quickly moved to more comfortable position. Tytos gave the two boys another glare. A circle opened up to show complete darkness, and the chamber started to rise, slowly. Finally, the floor reached the top and the clanking of gears stopped, to reveal a man, covered in dust and dried blood, was shown chained to the floor. Tytos saw that the man was breathing, and ordered his men to break the chains. As the chains broke, the man began to fall to the ground, but to of the men grabbed him before he hit the ground." Damn this bloke is heavy! How can he weight so much?" grunted one of the guards, who struggled to stay upright.

Tytos grabbed the man's chin, and looked at him then he looked at the two guards hounding him up." Get him to the measter, quickly." They picked him up and started for the surface. He then turned to the other guards, "I want you two to grab the artifacts on the skeletons, get help if you need to, and bring everything to my chambers, I want to look at each of them," With the swiftness of a shadowcat, the two men stated on the task they were given. Tytos took hold of his children, and made way for Casterly Rock. Little do they know the power they have let loose upon the world.


	4. Chapter NA

**Any important ones i'm missing or ones that I should add. They don't have to be from Greek and Roman Myth. Pick any that you think will make this story more fun.**

 **Thank you**

Zeus- Staff of Lightning

Poseidon- Trident- able to sink or raise land from the sea.

Hades- Hades Pitchfork

Hestia- Torch of healing

Demeter- Golden Cornucopia

Hera- Crown of Truth

Ares- Ares Warhammer

Athena- Aegis Shield of Fear

Hephaestus- Achilles Armour and The Hammer of Creation

Hermes- Sandals of Flight and The Caduceus

Aphrodite- Necklace of Beauty

Apollo- Bow of the Sun and a Scroll of Fates

Artemis- Bow of the Moon

Dionysus- Staff of Madness and a Golden Goblet

 **Also I made Keven and Tywin around the same age, with Tywin being two years older.**


	5. Chapter 4

Casterly Rock

Westeros

Year 241 of Aegon's Landing

For a week now the dark haired man has been asleep in one of the guest rooms, where he has not moved an inch. He doesn't eat or drink, and truth be told, Tywin thought he was getting closer and closer to the Stranger. Father has been locked in his solar with those trinkets since he got them, he doesn't speak to anyone when he is in there, he just stares at them with a scowl that is rare for him. What made matters worse were the screams, every day around midday the stranger would scream for a full hour before returning to sleep, exhausted. Kevan refuses to go into the room and Tywin couldn't blame him for being cautious.

What Tywin could not wrap his head around was how the man survived down there for so long, by what the maesters have said is true, then those doors have not been opened since before the doom of Valyria. "So how did he survive down there for so long, he should be long dead." He thought to himself.

As Tywin sat in his room reading an old tome a knock came from the door, "Enter" he said without taking his eyes from the book. From the door came Kevin, he closed the door then sat down next to Tywin. "Is there something you need brother?" Tywin said still not taking his eyes off the old tome. Kevin looks at the book,"Tales of The Bleeding Years", Didn't think you a measter Tywin, should I go tell father that you want to take the black as well?" Tywin looked at his brother with a rare smile, " Your jests are getting worse and worse every year dear brother," Tywin said while putting the tome on a desk by the chair before replying. " What is it that you want brother, should you not be getting ready for supper, father will be disappointed if his youngest son is not properly dressed." Kevin looked to laugh, but quickly stopped himself. " Our guest with his screaming makes me not want to go to my room, I still do not understand why he has to be kept in the room next to mine there is plenty of space in the servant quarters."

Tywin looked at his brother with a straight face, not showing any emotion," If you are so against it then you can borrow one of my sets of clothing, and discuss the issue with father." Kevin looks at his older brother with a look of gratitude, " Thank you Tywin I swear i will repay you somehow."

" I hope not with your clothes little brother, they would most certainly not fit," Tywin replied with rare humor before turning his attention back to his book.

LINE BREAK

You know when you' dreaming and you get the sensation that you are falling and you would wake up right? Well imagine that you never wake up, that is what Percy has been feeling since his imprisonment, he stopped keeping track of how long he has been down there, as he knew that it would bring him to madness if he kept that up. He knows that he is not in that damned hole anymore, but he doesn't know where he is and if you were in his shoes, you would be terrified, but really Percy was just bored now. He stopped crying and being scared along time ago. Thoughts of regret and self-harm were banished from his mind as they would do him no good. He felt mortal life all around him, buzzing around like bees in a hive. He knew that he would wake up by himself or someone would do it for him. What needed to happen afterward is to find out where he is and see if he was in any danger. He has waited for a very long time, he could wait a week or two.

Author's Notice- it has been a very long time since the last update. stuff got in the way of the story problems with family, friends, and college but I will try to be more frequent with the chapters, but since im having trouble finding an idea i want this story to go, ill ask you guys for help. PM me or just leave any-and all ideas in the comment thing and we'll see where it will go,


	6. Chapter 6

**Casterly Rock**

 **Westeros**

 **Year 241 of Aegon's Landing**

Tywin was furious, father had once again decided to act more like an idiotic drunk then The Lord Paramount of The West. Father had once again let one of his vassals walk all over him and take a thousand gold dragons from Casterly Rock's treasury. A THOUSAND DRAGONS!! And the vassal didn't not look like he planned on paying it back. It was insulting to have that man in charge of the castle, let alone the westerlands. Kevan didn't get it. All he saw was his father being nice to the men who served him. Father was constantly insulting the family name by having his whores sit next to him during court as if having them there wasn't hurting the family reputation. Tywin left the grand hall in silent fury trying to keep his emotions in check. The servants gave him a wide berth as he marched through the castle trying to outrun his rage.

As he walked passed Kevin's room he stopped, and turned to the doorway of the mysterious strangers chambers. The door was open a crack, showering the hallway in sunlight. Tywin walked into the room and saw the lay the balcony curtains were drawn over, bathing the room in light. As he looked around the room his eyes fell on the sleeping man that occupied the room, his chest rising the only indication that he was alive. Tywin didn't know what brought him to come into this room, but when he did, all of his anger seemed to leave him almost instantly. He then found himself at the side of the bed looking at the strange man in the bed. His mouth was slightly open and drool was dripping onto the covering, his face still very sickly, the measter has said that the man would not live to see the next day, but he has been here for a week, and here he is. After standing there for what seemed like an eternity, Tywin turned and headed for the door when he heard a sound that scared him to his core.

" Help me up."

Tywin looked back with a look of surprise as the stranger pointed to the open balcony. Tywin didn't know what possessed him to help the man, he quickly go to the bed and helped the strange person to his feet. They slowly got the the balcony and looked down they both saw the ocean hundreds of feet below, and the man quickly grabbed the ledge to support himself. Tywin look at the man, " If you stay here for a moment I'll go and get you some water." Tywin let go of the man and went back into the room to fetch the jar of water and a cup and brought If to the man. As he poured him a cup, Tywin looked in interest as the man quickly forsook the cup and drain the whole jar of its contents.

The man gasped for air as his drank the last of the water and Tywin swore he seemed to glow a bit as his skin seemed to suddenly become more tanned and healthy looking. " Ah, that hit the spot, oh you have no idea what it's like to spend so long in a hole in the ground without water, but I need more, you must understand I'm very thirsty." The man the looked down toward the sea and Tywin remained where he was for just a moment. Tywin didn't know why, but this feeling of need came to him like a burst of lightning, he felt that he needed to go and get the man some more water. " Yes, of course, right away sir." Tywin then searched the room for more water. He found two more flagons of water and the mystery man quickly downed the drink, never spilling a drop. The stranger threw the last flagon down and gasped for air as he finished his drink. " That will not do at all, I need more if I'm ever going to do more then stand and talk, which would be quite boring if I do say so myself."

The man then looked over the balcony and down to the sea below. Tywin could see gears turning in the man's eyes as he smiled down toward the sea. " Hello old friend, it's been far too long since I have seen a friendly face." The man then put a foot on the top of of the guard rail and lifted himself up to stand on the rail itself. Tywin at this point was beyond the point of shock and was in the more confused side of thinking? We are hundreds of feet above the sea, surely he can't be thinking- it was at this point that the mysterious man took one foot and made to step off the balcony completely. "Wait! Tywin shouted, something that seemed out of character for him, that was mostly true through these last few minutes. The stranger then looked back to the child with a raised brow, " Yea kid, what is it?" He said with a tone of curiosity.

"What's your name?" Tywin asked.

He then smiled with a toothy grin, " You first."

The boy the frowned at the man, "I am Tywin Lannister."

"Percy Jackson, nice to meet you." He then stepped off the balcony and into the sea hundreds of feet below.


End file.
